Renesmee gets taken
by Mr Edward Cullen
Summary: After an accident Jacob gets banned from seeing Renesme then he kidnapps her but Edward, Bella and the other Cullens come after him.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey

****

Jacob gets banned from seeing Renesmee after an accident and he kidnapps her lots of twits and turns with Alice and Leah.

BPOV

I couldn't wait to see my daughter again; Edward and I had been on a trip to Isle Esme for our second honeymoon, last time it was a bit ruined by the whole sex thing with him not wanting to hurt me and then my pregnancy. This time was much better we had a balance of seeing the island and seeing each other. The word desperate doesn't even begin to scratch the surface on how much I want to see Renesmee, but I had fun during the trip. Driving home from Seattle airport felt like the longest drive I'd even had, we took the Volvo because Edward said leaving the Ferrari in an airport car park was like handing the keys to them and giving them a two week head start to get away, plus the Volvo was less conspectus.

"Bella," Edward started "I was just wondering about Jacob."

"What about Jacob?" I inquired.

"Well how long do you think Jacob could go without seeing Renesmee?" He continued, "It's just that the other day when you were practicing taking your shield down, I saw how you feel about him and I know you sometimes believe that he should give us some time to ourselves." He finished explaining himself, I was confused. "What yes I do think sometimes he should give us some space but he has imprinted on Renesmee and there's nothing anyone can do to change that even you." I didn't understand I thought Edward was okay about Jacob, I guess I was wrong. After that Edward kept quiet.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet because neither of us was talking, I started to think about what Edward had said, he was right it wasn't fair on any of us going back and forth, on me, Jacob, Edward or especially Renesmee. We have to sort out some sort of rotor, No! I can't believe I just thought that Renesmee isn't a toy to _share_. She's a human or half human, she shouldn't be treated this way. I must talk to Jacob when I get home, sort this out once and for all, like Edward said it wasn't fair on anyone.

When we were closer to home Edward finally spoke. "We will be home soon Bella you can see Renesmee again."

"Yes," I replied. "Can't wait to see how she's grown again."

"Mmm," he muttered quietly. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, I wonder what was up. "Edward what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'm just irritated by what I saw." I thought about this for a second, should I tell him that what he saw was true or should I just keep it to myself and wait until he finds out for himself when I take my shield down? "Don't be," I began. "I do feel that way but not how you think, Jacob is part of her life too you know, I can't and don't want to change that. Jacob just wants to see her happy, nothing else and they need each other like I need all of you."

"Okay," he replied as he pulled into the drive, but I couldn't help wondering was I trying to convince Edward or myself that Renesmee needs Jacob. It ticked over in my head as we pulled up by the house with everyone waiting bar Jacob. Where was he?


	2. Home

Home

We had barely got out the car when Alice came running over at lightning speed, "How was it? Did you get me a present? Was it as good as last time?" I was dumb struck to say the least, I didn't know what to say but Edward spoke for me. "Alice let us get in the door before you bombard us with twenty questions." She laughed in her beautiful pixie voice and stepped back.

Out of the corner of my eye I say Rosalie holding Renesmee; she was so beautiful her long blond hair was so long now, even after Edward persuaded me to cut her hair to a reasonable length. Her eyes were lovely and brown just as always she was so big, if Rose wasn't a super strong vampire then she would have buckled under Renesmee's weight. Renesmee looked like a five year old now, we only left her two weeks ago and back then she looked about four, it doesn't sound like much difference but it is.

Edward and I stepped out the car and we both ran over to Rose and Renesmee, I grabbed Renesmee out of her hands so fast I probably gave Renesmee whiplash, but she didn't complain she never does. She started to show me of when I left she was very lonely and sad but Jacob and Rose comforted her, she showed me of when she went hunting and she caught some elk. "Hello darling good to see you've had a good time."

"Yes," Edward said. "I love you, two weeks was too long."

"Let's go inside before Renesmee catches a cold," Alice commented.

"Yeah let's," I replied.

We all walked inside the house or should I say ran into the house. We went into the sitting room and Esme went to make some tea, "So how was your holiday?" Alice began. But she already knew how it was, two months before we left Alice had a vision of us being their without Renesmee and she immediately booked tickets. When me and Edward found out we were so grateful but also sad that Renesmee couldn't come but as Alice pointed out she would get in the way of _our_ time together. "Excellent as you know Alice."

"Yeah but I didn't see it all just… well… you know…"

"Yes," I laughed. "We got our fair share of that but the rest of the trip was brilliant. Last time I was restricted to human activity but this time I could do all that Edward did."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Alice said starting to get annoyed. "Alice, Bella probably wants time with Renesmee and she doesn't want your questions so quiet." Edward growled menacingly. "Edward its okay if it's only a few."

"Yes I just want you to answer a few," Alice pleaded.

"Okay, to answer your first question we went to a reef on one day and I swam fifty foot down, on another we went cliff jumping. We also went to swim with sharks and that's about it."

"Did you get me anything?"

"Yes," Edward and I both spoke at the same time. "Sorry," I said. "Carry on."

"No it's okay you speak."

"Okay, Alice your going to have to wait your turn, Carlisle we got you a book on the local cures for certain diseases."

"I hope you like it" Edward smiled his smile.

"Esme, what we got would be better given at mothers day but we knew you would miss out so here it is." I gave her a T-shirt and a mug both saying 'Worlds Best Mom.' "Thank you I really appreciate this, I love them I'll go put them on right now." She sped up the Stairs as I gave our next present to Emmet it was an ancient recipe for a drink to help you keep strong. We also gave Rosalie a shell necklace with a pearl in the middle and for Jasper some smelly candles and a local book on vampire legends. "And finally Alice, we got you half a closet of finest quality local dresses and clothes." I waited for a reply but she opened her mouth and nothing came out. "Are you okay Alice," Edward asked.

"Yeah… just... thanks lets go try this on Jasper."

"Coming," he said.

Everyone had left so Renesmee, Edward and I went home but on the way I smelt the stink of werewolf in the air…

**It will be a few days between chapters one week maximum but I hope to be as little as possible. Please review.**


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

**BPOV**

When we got inside Renesmee was asleep so I put her to bed, we had changed her cot into a bed about one month in for she was getting to big for her cot. "Jacobs coming to see us," Edward said as we went into the lounge.

"Okay then, what's on his mind?" I queried.

"He is wondering if he can take Renesmee out to hunt tomorrow about two."

"Oh, what do you think, can he?"

"I've got no problem with it but we have just been away for two weeks and you haven't seen Renesmee so you might want to have some quality time with her…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "That'll be Jacob then." I got up and walked to the door, there was another knock. "Hold on, hold on," I shouted at Jacob, so impatient. I opened the door and a giant wet shaggy Jacob came in the door. "Hello good to see you how was your holiday?"

"Lovely the island has so much to offer oh where are my manners come in make yourself at home." We entered the living room where Edward was sat. "Hello Jacob, please sit down."

"Yes of coarse," Jacob was still impatient.

"Jacob Edward and I have thought about it and you can take Renesmee to hunt tomorrow"

"Huh, oh I forgot that he can read minds."

"God Jacob," I said exasperatingly. "You'd forget you're a werewolf if you didn't keep changing."

"Wow now," Edward calmed the situation. "Lets just calm down, Bella Jacob has every right to be confused it's not everyday a human meets a mind reading vampire."

"Okay I've got to go now so I'll see you later Bella."

"Sure sure," what I had just said reminded me of the times before Renesmee when I was human and Jacob and I had a stronger relationship. While I was remembering this Jacob must have left for he wasn't there when I stopped remembering. "Let's go to bed." Edward was very seductive today; it had been a long flight. The day ended with Edward and I rushing to the bedroom…

"Its morning darling," Edward began. "Its eight o'clock Renesmee will be awake soon would you like me to go and look after her while you catch up with Alice and Rose."

"No its okay I'm going to take her with me and I want you there, oh…but…you've got to go hunt, me as well if I want to be safe."

"You're always in control love but if it makes you happy I'll take Renesmee to the house while you hunt then I'll join you to finish hunting and after that we'll go see Renesmee until |Jacob takes her to hunt for herself."

"Thanks I'll get going."

"Okay, see you later."

I ran outside, across the field and I jumped over the river into the forest. It was very easy I got a full whiff of the air and then let my instincts take a hold of me. I got the smell of some elk about half a mile away but I got the fragrance of my favorite dinner, a three mouth watering lions. As I ran towards the lions I remembered Edward saying he would join me so I decided to save some for him. It was obvious that there were two males fighting over a female, if I get the female quietly and out of sight the males won't know that she was gone then Edward and I can take out the others. I ran past the side of the female and into the opposite bush, she seamed perplexed by it she came to investigate, just what I need. The lioness came into the bushes and I automatically pounced for her jugular and made contact, I started to suck in her delicious blood. It was so thick and smelt like roses, I sucked her dry but I was still thirsty but I controlled myself and waited for Edward.

I just froze on the spot and dropped my shield so he could read my mind; just like a vampire the few minutes I was waiting seamed like a few seconds. Edward walked out the shadows and saw me. "Hello Bella," he whispered, he must have known my plan.

"Hello Edward honey," I whispered back. "You know my plan?"

"Yes but why don't I step out there and distract them then you get one while I get the other," he suggested.

"Okay whatever makes you happy."

"Yeah I'll go then."

"Don't get hurt." I whispered.

"Huh, oh I won't." He walked out in front of the fight and it took a few seconds for the lions to comprehend that there was something there. Edward ran around them as fast as he could then I darted into his circle and picked one to kill and ran into it like lightning. It flew out of the circle and hit Edward on the way, probably breaking its back, I ran in to the other one and it flew into the first one also dead. Edward and I both stopped. "After you," I requested. "No after you," Edward tried to dazzle me but it didn't work as I am a vampire. "I've already had a whole lion, you first," I insisted.

"Alright," he gave up and stepped forward he pulled his lion into the shadows and started drinking. I went to get my lion but I saw it was still alive and I heard the crack of his neck as I killed him and it echoed throughout my mind…

**Sorry it took so long but my computer was acting up, also I need a month to do the next chapter sorry. But this is because I have writers block about how Jacob gets banned from seeing Renesmee, if you have any ideas please tell me and it won't take as long between chapters.**


End file.
